Issue 183
Issue 183 is the one-hundred and eighty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 31: The Rotten Core. It was published on September 5, 2018. Plot In the Commonwealth, Michonne, Elodie and Jerome travel to Greenville. Michonne tells Jerome he didn't need to accompany them, as she is quite capable of defending herself but Jerome states that it's protocol, as they can't allow people of Michonne's stature travel alone. They run across a small group of walkers, and Jerome orders them to stay back while he dispatches them. Michonne cautions him to be quiet, as there could be more of them, but this only serves to annoy Jerome. True enough, more walkers appear out of the woods and Jerome is quickly swarmed. This prompts Michonne to jump from her saddle to help the soldier. She grabs his gun and kills all of the walkers, shocking both Jerome and Elodie. Impressed, Jerome offers to let her lead the rest of the way, but Michonne declines. Her daughter, likewise impressed, tells her mother she's full of surprises. Jerome tells them not to worry about the bodies, as the Commonwealth will send someone to clean them up. As they arrive at Greenville, Michonne is awestruck at the beautiful scenery and thinks she's really going to like it there. As Jerome departs, Elodie suggests a hostel they can sleep in, but they are interrupted by Cloris, who's reserved a cabin for their arrival. After spending quality time with her daughter, Michonne goes out on the dock to cry. Elodie asks her what's wrong, but Michonne replies that it's absolutely nothing, revealing that she's been crying tears of joy. In the morning, as they are ready to depart, they are met by another soldier (Rufus) assigned as their escort. Before they depart, Cloris gifts them with a bag of food and drink for their journey. Michonne notices a family unable to afford food, so she gives them the basket instead. Cloris disproves, as there was some very expensive wine and cheeses in that bag, but Michonne replies that it seemed like the family needed it more than she did. Arriving back in the Commonwealth proper, they encounter a bunch of people running in the street. When Michonne inquires, she is informed that an officer has been attacked. She rushes to the scene, only to find the perpetrator being beaten to a pulp by the other officers. She rushes to his aid, and is shocked to recognize Jerome as one of the officers responsible. Lance arrives to see Michonne in her apartment. Michonne asks if the man is going to be okay, but Lance informs her that he's in critical condition. Lance tells her that the man, Anthony Keith, assaulted one of the officers after getting into a shouting match with them, explaining that Anthony's wife was having an affair with an officer. He adds that there are numerous witnesses that confirm Anthony attacked the officers, though they all downplay it due to the brutality with which the officers responded. Michonne is worried about the story getting spun badly and escalating. Lance agrees, adding that they can't have people loosing faith in the officers and explains that this is why they need Michonne's help. He wants her to defend the officers and prove they did nothing wrong, firmly adding that this is not a request. At dinner, Michonne is furious with Lance, but Elodie explains to her that Michonne is one of "them" now, and she can get away with all kinds of things until she proves that she's not. Michonne is conflicted, as she agrees there should be a trial and that everyone has a right to a defense, but she's uncertain how this will look in the eyes of the public. After being interrupted by a woman furious that Michonne is defending the officers, Lance arrives unexpectedly to see them. He somberly informs them that Anthony Keith has died. Michonne looks on at the protest forming outside of her apartment as Elodie breaks through the crowd. Elodie is worried that things are getting really bad as even her friends are talking about doing something. Soon enough, the protest escalates into a full-fledged riot. A protester throws a trash can into the window of their office, and Michonne tackles Elodie to protect her. As the crowd breaks into the apartment, Michonne tells her daughter to run, but Elodie refuses to abandon her mother. Suddenly, Jerome arrives to help them fight off the rioters and instructs them to run. This coincides with the arrival of Rick and Pamela, who are shocked to find the Commonwealth in chaos. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Dwight *Lance Hornsby *Pamela Milton *Elodie *Mercer *Jerome *Cloris *Rufus *Curtis *Anthony Keith *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers *Greenville residents Deaths *Anthony Keith (Off-Panel) Trivia *First appearance of Jerome. *First (and last) appearance of Cloris. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Curtis. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Greenville. *First (and last) appearance of Anthony Keith. *This is the first and only issue where Michonne is shown killing walkers with a gun. **In this case, she uses Jerome's FN-FNC. *This is the only issue in which Rick Grimes appears but doesn't speak. *This issue features more living characters on the cover than any other issue. Category:Media and Merchandise